negative_ohiofandomcom-20200213-history
The Fish Detective
The Fish Detective (full name Båtbob Skreimann) is a character who was first introduced in the music video to the song "The Great Fiskelefse Mystery". He's a codfish private dick who is trying to find out the mystery of what the fiskelefse is and if any fish were murdered in the process of making it. He lives in the frozen waters around Norway, and has also been involved in cases such as finding the missing gingerbread house and exposing the ecological disasters of the Norwegian oil industry. Appearance Detective Skreimann is a codfish, though with fins that differ from other fish like him. This difference in anatomy has allowed him to carry things with his front fins, which helped him enter the field of detective work. His scales are gray, except for over his eyes where they're black, which make them appear as eyebrows. He usually wears a brown detective hat, and never goes anywhere without his magnifying glass. Detective Work He started his career by helping the Norwegian government find out who had stolen a gingerbread house from current prime minister Erna Solberg. The thief got away however as he was found to be spectral and as thus impossible to imprison, but for returning the gingerbread house the detective was hailed as a national hero none the less. However, after more deep digging, he started finding out things about the Norwegian oil industry's damages to the environment which he leaked to the public, making him get on bad terms with the Norwegian government. This encouraged him to start his own independent non-profit detective agency, "Fesk Te Folket", and helped many fish and folk alike find missing loved ones. In 2017, he was hired by an anonymous source to find out about a legendary item known as the fiskelefse. At first he was reluctant to, but after hearing it might be a product of fish murder, he got onto the case to try and find it. His quest took more than a year, but in the end he found it, even if he was not able to find out what it was actually made of, or whom made it. What he did find out however, was that the fiskelefse had the power to open up a portal into alternate timelines, and he was shocked to meet an alternate version of himself who was also searching for it. He found this power and information way too dangerous to be given back to his anonymous contractor, bringing the fiskelefse back to his office and locking it into a safe. Yet, the very next day somebody broke into his safe, taking the fiskelefse with them. Trivia * A "lefse" is a traditional type of Norwegian cake, usually being filled with cinnamon and glazed sugar. A "fiskelefse" however is a lefse with fish in it, which Gigakoops was once served on an airplane trip to Norway, with the real life mystery being why there was fish in a dessert cake. * "Skrei" is a North-Norwegian dialectic term for codfish. His surname therefor literally means "cod man". Category:Characters Category:Lore & Fiction